1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic capacitance type touch panel and a screen input display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electrostatic capacitance type touch panel stacked in a display area of the screen input display device includes X electrodes disposed in parallel in a Y direction to extend in an X direction and Y electrodes disposed in parallel in the X direction to extend in the Y direction which are formed on a substrate via an insulating film.
When touching the electrostatic capacitance type touch panel by a finger, based on a capacity change of an electrode of this portion, for example, an external circuit calculates X and Y coordinates of a contact point of the finger to reflect information thereof in the display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,506 discloses such a technology.
The electrostatic capacitance type touch panel includes a connection terminal disposed in a part of a periphery on the substrate, and the X and Y electrodes are drawn to the connection terminal by drawing wiring lines.
In this case, for example, the drawing wiring lines connected to the X and Y electrodes are different in length, causing a great difference in capacity between the drawing wiring lines themselves and other adjacent drawing wiring lines.
Thus, in the electrostatic capacitance type touch panel configured to obtain a detection output based on a capacity difference of the electrodes at the time of finger nontouching and touching, a difference occurs in detection sensitivities, blocking improvement of detection accuracy.
As countermeasures, a circuit may be disposed to correct the capacity difference between the drawing wiring lines. However, the circuit is disadvantageously enlarged.